Yūsuke Takinoue
ノ |Takinoue Yūsuke}} is a member of the Neighborhood Association who constantly attends Karasuno's official matches. Appearance He has dark brown eyes and a slightly muscular build. His hair is short, messy and blonde, but he has dark brown sideburns and eyebrows, which hints that he may have dyed his hair. Personality Takinoue has an upbeat personality and is flirty, as shown when he tried to impress the female spectators at Karasuno's matches once. He supports his friend, Ukai, and the Karasuno team at the matches. Background Back when he was still in Karasuno High School, he played with some of the Karasuno Neighborhood Association members on the team and had the number 9 . He now works at a store called Takinoue Electronics. Plot Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Ukai calls in the Neighbourhood Association Team to have a practice match against the current Karasuno team . During the game, Takinoue scores several times with Sugawara’s tosses. When Kageyama's trying to help Hinata get back into the game, the setter announces to Takinoue and Asahi that he would be setting a lot to Hinata. Takinoue gets annoyed at first, asking if Kageyama's trying to rile him up. After Kageyama admits that he is, Takinoue's surprised but accepts his challenge. In the end, the Neighbourhood Association team wins. A while later, Takinoue persuades Shimada to go with him to watch the Karasuno vs Nekoma practice match . Interhigh Arc Takinoue goes to Karasuno’s matches with Makoto Shimada, rooting for the team from the bleachers . He explains volleyball tactics to two girls throughout the game, hoping to impress them. However, to his disappointment, they call him an uncle instead. After Karasuno loses, the members bow to Takinoue and Shimada from the court as they thank the alumni. The next day, as Karasuno's recovering from their loss , Takinoue visits Ukai in his shop and discusses Aobajohsai’s strength and Shiratorizawa. Tokyo Expedition Arc Takinoue drives the Karasuno Team to Tokyo for their summer training camp . Spring High Preliminary Arc Throughout the matches, he and Shimada explain volleyball tactics to Saeko Tanaka . During the match against Shiratorizawa , Takinoue and Shimada gather up a huge group of people from the neighborhood to support Karasuno. However, they are soon overwhelmed by the much larger audience Shiratorizawa has. When Coach Ukai comes to watch the match , Shimada, Takinoue, and Akiteru bow as a greeting. The coach notes how the three of them used to jump at the ball without thinking, unlike what the current Karasuno's doing right now, and they look away sheepishly as Takinoue hastily explains that they just had too many other factors to think about during matches. Throughout the match, Takinoue eagerly cheers on the members and would get anxious every time Shiratorizawa scores. In the end, Karasuno wins and advances to the Spring Cup, and Takinoue's seen cheering in the bleachers with Shimada and Saeko . Afterwards, he, Shimada, Takeda, and Keishin Ukai go out to drink. Takinoue gets too drunk and falls asleep at the table. Tokyo Nationals Arc Like most of the members of the Karasuno Neighborhood Association, Takinoue helps support Karasuno's journey to nationals. He calls up his acquaintances and sets up a fundraising campaign . He and Shimada travel to Tokyo to attend Karasuno's matches and support the team . Statistics He has been a middle blocker since he was in high school . Jumping Reach: 330 cm Relationships Makoto Shimada He and Shimada often attend Karasuno’s matches together and would cheer on the team from the bleachers or explain volleyball tactics to the people around them. They went to Karasuno High School together and have been friends ever since. Keishin Ukai Takinoue is on the Neighborhood Association Team with Ukai, and they both went to Karasuno High School in the past. They have been playing volleyball together since high school and often go out to drink with Shimada. Karasuno High Since the practice match, Takinoue has grown close to the Karasuno team and now attends most of its matches with Shimada, cheering the team on from the bleachers. Whenever a member pulls an amazing move, Takinoue grins in pride and would sometimes brag to the people near him. Trivia * As a running gag, every time he's introduced in the manga, instead of putting his full name, it simply says "Takinoue Electronics" along with a discount/good deal the store is having. *In Haikyuu's first popularity poll, Takinoue placed 19th with 1,162 votes. In the second, he dropped to 47th with 441 votes. Quotes * "When long rallies continue and I get deprived of oxygen, I think, 'Hurry up and drop, ball...preferably on the other side." (Season 1, Episode 23) * "You never know what's going to change the momentum." (To Shimada, Season 1, Episode 23) * "When we lost, I hated being told we had a great match. It was like, 'but we lost.' But being on the other side to say that now, I guess I don't know what else to say." (To Shimada, Season 1, Episode 24) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Karasuno Neighbourhood Association Category:Middle Blockers Category:Karasuno Graduates